puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon
Typhoon was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, January 21, 2007. Typhoon was one of a few stables in Dragon Gate who won every title with CIMA and Takagi winning the Open the Dream Gate Championship and CIMA winning the Open the Owarai Gate Championship twice in a day and the Open the Triangle Gate Championship with Saito and Yokosuka, Saito and Yokosuka also won the Open the Twin Gate Championship and the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and Sydal and Mori winning the Open the Brave Gate Championship. On December 28, 2008 they disband in Three Way Nine Man Tag Team Elimination Losing Team Must Split losing to WORLD-1 (BxB Hulk, mcKZ and Naoki Tanizaki) and Real Hazard (Gamma, Genki Horiguchi and Yasushi Kanda). History Formation Early In 2007, after the end of the Blood Generation, Final M2K and Pos. HEARTS CIMA, Matt Sydal, Susumu Yokosuka, Anthony W. Mori and BxB Hulk founded a stable named Typhoon on January 21, 2007. On February 12, 2007 Sydal won the Open the Brave Gate Championship by Masato Yoshino. In February 23 Genki Horiguchi betrayed Do Fixer to join Muscle Outlaw'z, so Ryo decided to end Do Fixer activity and follow the only other remaining member Dragon Kid into CIMA's Typhoon stable. Championship Success On March 25, 2007 CIMA, Saito and Yokosuka defeated Muscle Outlaw'z (Naruki Doi, Gamma and Masato Yoshino) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and Sydal lost the Brave Gate Championship to Genki Horiguchi. On April 9, 2007 CIMA, Saito and Yokosuka lost the Open the Triangle Gate titles to Doi and Gamma and Magnitude Kishiwada. On April 15, 2007 CIMA, Saito and Yokosuka defeated Doi and Gamma and Kishiwada to regain the Triangle Gate belts. On April 17, 2007 BxB Hulk left the stable and form New Hazard. On May 10, 2007 they lost the Triangle Gate titles to New Hazard (BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and Shingo Takagi). On July 1 Cima defeated Jushin Thunder Liger to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On September 14 Sydal left the stable to sign with WWE and was replaced by PAC. On August 5 to August 26 Saito and Yokosuka and Cima and Kid participated at the 2007 and first Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament Kid and CIMA finished the tournament with 10 points and Saito and Yokosuka finished the tournament with 14 points advancing to the semifinals. At the semifinals Saito and Yokosuka lost to New Hazard (Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong). On September 22 Saito and Yokosuka lost the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions to Tozawa-juku (Kenichiro Arai and Taku Iwasa). On October 17 CIMA defeated "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa and K-ness in a three-way match to win the Open the Owarai Gate Championship but lost the title to Ichikawa by fan support bu defeated Ichikawa in a rematch. At the very same day CIMA lost the Owarai Gate Champion to CIMA failed his first title defense against "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa for various reasons and Jackson Florida became the new champion through fan support since he was sitting at ringside. In December 2007 Yokosuka and CIMA and Mori and all participed in the King of Gate 2007 but Yokosuka lost to Dragon Kid in the 2nd round and Mori lost to Gamma in 1st round and Cima advanced to finals by defeating Don Fujii, Austin Aries and Masaaki Mochizuki but he lost in the final to Gamma. On May 5, 2008 Saito and Yokosuka defeated Keni'chiro Arai & Taku Iwasa to won the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On April 13, 2008 Mori won the Open the Brave Gate Title from Masato Yoshino, but because he won it due to unwanted outside interference from Yasushi Kanda, he immediately vacated it. He entered into the subsequent tournament for the vacant title, and he made it to the finals, but he lost to Gamma. Some time in May 2008, Cima developed a neck injury. He tried to recuperate from it early as best as he could, but by the end of June, it was becoming obvious that he would need to take considerable time off to rest and heal up properly. On June 29 Cima vacated the Dream Gate Championship due to neck injury. On July 27, Takagi defeated BxB Hulk to win the Open the Dream Gate Championship. After the match, Takagi apologized to Hulk and retracted his statement about him being weak. Soon after, Kong attempted to attack Cima, who was at the announce table, but Takagi stopped him. After a brief argument, Real Hazard attacked Takagi and kicked him out of the group for showing assion towards Hulk and Cima, but he was saved by Typhoon. Typhoon offered him membership in the faction, but he turned it down. He later teamed with Dragon Kid, a Typhoon member, in the Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament, and the pair reached the finals before they were beaten by Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino. Disbanding Following this, Takagi changed his mind and joined Typhoon. On September 26, 2008 Saito and Yokosuka lost the Open the Twin Gate titles to World-1 (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi). Takagi's membership caused tension within the faction, and led to Susumu Yokosuka challenging Takagi to a match on November 16 for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. Takagi retained, and then tried to banish Yokosuka from Typhoon as punishment. Ryo Saito tried to stop him, and then Cima was called out. Takagi gave him a lariat before he could say anything, resulting in his banishment from Typhoon. On December 2 to December 19 Mori, Yokosuka, Kid and Saito participated at the King of Gate. Mori was eliminated at the first round by Taku Iwasa, Yokosuka was eliminated at the first round by Magnitude Kishiwada, Kid was eliminated at the first round by the eventual winner of the tournament Naruki Doi at the first round and Saito was eliminated at the first round by BxB Hulk. On December 28, 2008 Cima and Jushin Thunder Liger unsuccessfully challenged Real Hazard (Cyber Kong and YAMATO for the Open the Twin Gate Champions. Later that night Typhoon was forced to disband in a Three-Way Nine Man Tag Team Elimination Losing Team Must Split match losing to WORLD-1 (BxB Hulk, mcKZ and Naoki Tanizaki) and Real Hazard (Gamma, Genki Horiguchi and Yasushi Kanda). Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA (1) and Takagi (1) **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - Sydal (1) and Mori (1) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) - CIMA, Saito and Yokosuka **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Saito and Yokosuka **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Saito and Yokosuka Gallery |-| Gallery= Typhoon1.jpg|The Original Members of Typhoon Typhoonwithouthulk.jpg|Typhoon post BxB Hulk's exile Typhoon3.jpg|Typhoon post Shingo Takagi's adition Typhoon4.jpg|Typhoon post Takagi's banish |-| Members= TyphoonCIMA.jpg|CIMA TyphoonSusumu.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka TyphoonHulk.jpg|BxB Hulk TyphoonKid.jpg|Dragon Kid TyphoonSaito.jpg|Ryo Saito TyphoonMori.jpg|Anthony W. Mori TyphoonSydal.jpg|Matt Sydal TyphoonPAC.jpg|PAC TyphoonShingo.jpg|Shingo Takagi |-| Champions= Typhooncimadream.jpg|CIMA as a 2 times Open The Dream Gate Champion Typhoontakagidream.jpg|Shingo Takagi as 1 time Open The Dream Gate Champion during his Typhoon reign Sydalbrave.jpg|Matt Sydal as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Moribrave.jpg|Anthony W. Mori as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Susumucimaryotriangle.jpg|CIMA, Susumu Yokosuka and Ryo Saito as the Open The Triangle Gate Champions RyoSukatwin.jpg|Saito and Susumu as the Open The Twin Gate Champions RyoSukaI-J.jpg|Saito and Susumu as the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Cimaowarai.jpg|CIMA as the Open The Owarai Gate Champion References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=318&page=2 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=318&page=2&s=100 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=318&page=2&s=200 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=318&page=3 External links *Cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units